Storm
Storm 'is a playable character in ''LEGO Marvel Super Heroes. She is voiced by Danielle Nicolet. Role in the Story Storm is one of the many heroes in the game. Storm is first seen at the X-Mansion, where it is attacked by Magneto. She is captured by Toad, but quickly defeats him and joins with Jean Grey, Cyclops, and Iceman to save the students. They find Magneto and Mystique stealing the Tesseract. Storm and Cyclops stay behind while Jean and Iceman try to catch them, only to fight Juggernaut and the two villains escape. Storm later shows up to help Captain America and Thing to stop Magneto. They fight Rhino and Mystique (disguised as Magneto). Then the real Magneto escapes in the Asteroid M, but Captain America, Thing and Storm secretly sneak in. Captain America, Thing and Storm appear and join with Spider-Man to help fight Doctor Doom after he and Loki knock out Iron Man and Thor. They are able to defeat Doctor Doom. Iron Man and Thor catch up to help stop Loki, who reveals his true plan, unleashing Galactus to destroy Earth and Asgard. With no other choices, Nick Fury calls upon the villains to help the heroes defeat Galactus, he is sucked into a portal with Loki and the villains leave the Helicarrier as part of their agreement with the heroes. History Growing up as a pickpocket in the service of psychic mutant crime lord The Shadow King in the city of Cairo, Egypt, Ororo Munroe first met Professor X while stealing his wallet. When he retrieved it, the Shadow King attacked him telepathically and engaged him in mortal combat in an incorporeal dimension of psychic energy called the Astral Plane. Shadow King lost, and the physical strain on his body killed him, though his disembodied spirit lived on as master of the Astral Plane and a future enemy of the X-Men. Ororo was profoundly impacted by the fall of the Shadow King and moved southward into Africa after her power of weather control surfaced. She used this ability to provide for impoverished villages and for that was worshipped as a goddess of rain. But when a new team of X-Men was needed to vanquish a new threat, Ororo heeded Professor X's call and united with Colossus, Wolverine, Banshee, Nightcrawler, and Thunderbird as the superhero Storm. Appearance Storm has white hair, a black crown, a black-and-yellow lightning-themed cape, black boots, and a black leotard with loosely fitting yellow straps and a red crystal in the center of the breast on which they converge. Abilities *'''Electrokinesis: Storm can release lightning bolts and electric blasts which she can use to activate electric switches and kill enemies. *'Aerokinesis': Storm can create twisters to hover on, use to put fires out, or use to attack enemies. Trivia *Storm was announced in the "Big-Figs" trailer at San Diego Comic-Con 2013. *Danielle Nicolet voiced Storm in Marvel Anime: X-Men, Avengers: Battle for Earth & Marvel Heroes. *For a while in the comics Storm was married to King T'Challa the Black Panther Gallery Storm.png Storm.jpg Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Females Category:Mutants Category:Minifigures Category:X-Men Members Category:Lightning Users Category:Flight Category:Comics Characters Category:Storm Versions Category:Avengers Members